This is a proposal for continuation of a Population Center grant to the Universiy of Washington. The grant supports core facilities in the areas of administration, statistical services, library development, and extramural contact. These services are used in support of basic population research in wide variety of fields, with emphasis on determinants of aggregate levels of demographic rates, factors influencing contemporary American fertility levels, and population distribution.